Fiolee
by 16waysar
Summary: Not good a summaries, but here it goes. Fionna needs help, and Marhshall can't stand if she is hurt. What happens when Ice Queen wants a bloody revenge? Not good with ratings, this is my first Fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own characters and such.**

Chapter 1

XXXXXXPOV FIONNAXXXXX

"Morning, sweet-buns," Cake yelled shaking me awake. "What," I muttered, struggling to open my eyes. So much adventuring this week, and NOW I decide to be tired. My sister, who is a magical cat and I'm a human, live in a tree house together and she always bugs the glob out of me in mornings. Well, sometimes. I know she does it out of sisterly love. Cake hurried back downstairs as she sniffed the air. "Momma's coming!" She yelled, I guess the food started to burn or something. I got up, stretched, and started dressing. I put on my blue skirt, lighter blue shirt, thigh high white socks, black flats, and finally my bun-bun hat! Letting stray blonde hairs fall out in the front.

I skip downstairs, but before I do I grab my crystal sword, retract it, and place it in my green pack. Breakfast smells fill my nose, and my stomach growls. "Dude, I'm starving!" I sit down at the table while Cake places a plate down in front of me with my usual, scrambled eggs and bacon, with one piece of buttered toast. "Thanks Cake!" I said between bites. "Well, I'd rather cook then have something so weird." I laughed, "What and give you something other than tuna?" Cake stuck out a feline tongue and I placed the dirtied plate in the sink. "I'll do dishes while you are at PB's place." Oh glob I totes forgot. I was sort of nervous of seeing Prince Gumball. After the thing with the Ice Queen being totes wacked, I began seeing Gumball less often. "I'll be outside Cake." She nodded and I sprinted for the grass lands.

I spied my favorite spot with the softest grass and plopped down. I lay back and waited for Cake while the sun started to shine on me. I laid my arm across my eyes and let the sun bake me, but not even five minutes later a shadow loomed over me. "Cake, you're blocking the sun." No response. Confused I placed my arm off my face and glared up at a certain Vampire King. "Marshall Lee please move, unlike you I LIKE the sun." His purple umbrella in hand he smirked, "Maybe I don't want to move." I sat up almost touching noses with Marshall Lee, and blushed. He didn't back away and neither did I. Marshall was still smirking, looking at my eyes. He sighed, "Why are your eyes so blue." He whispered. I think he thought I didn't hear him with how quiet he was, but I had good hearing. I blush a deeper red and he moved with the sun blinding me instantly. "Marshy you jerk!" I covered my eyes with my hands and turned around. Moving my hands, I saw a certain cat running this way. "I got to go, don't hurt yourself Blondie." And with that he left. "As if," I muttered. Cake rushed up with a smile. "Let me guess, you and Lord are going to hang after we adventure?" She nodded her head. I rolled my eyes, got up and we adventured.

After hours of fighting and running like wild animals, Cake and I were on the ground laughing. "Did you see his face!" I laughed. "Yah, we totes just kicked the thing and he was like OMG OUR CROTCH and we were all like yah huh you don't mess with us he was like NOOO." Cake and I were both out of breath from laughing at the two headed giant getting kicked in the groin. "Oh glob girl, I forgot to tell ya, we got to met Gumball." I nodded and we sprinted towards the candy kingdom.

Cake and I reached the Candy Kingdom when we heard a screeching laughter. "Let's go after that old cougar." I said and I pulled out my sword and ran at the Kingdom. The Ice Queen was in the air with a frozen Gumball on the roof. "Ice Queen you freak! Why do you keep on stealing princes?" I yelled, finally out raged when the Ice Queen began to float the prince away. His head still unfrozen he bellowed, "Fionna!" I rush on to Cake's back as she gets big and lands me on the roof. I aimed just right and chucked my sword at the iced prince. The ice around him broke and he started to fall. Before he fell I lunged off the building, grabbed the sword midair and chucked it at the Ice Queens crown. I looked to see Cake at the ground steadying the Prince to his feet while the Ice Queen fell with me to the ground. "Cake!" I yelled, getting her attention, she stretched out to me, grabbed me in a giant hand and placed me on the ground. The Ice Queen fell and landed with a thump. The crown around my sword on the ground, I walk past the Ice Queen and grab it. The crown in my possession, I felt it being pulled. Caught by surprise I let go to see the crown being pulled into the now awake Ice Queen's hands. That was new, I thought. "Stupid child." The Ice Queen placed her crown back on her head and started to fly away when she paused, "I'll get you sooner than you think adventuress, then will I get my prince." She laughed, "I can tell you this, you won't survive." She laughed insanely and flew away to her ice kingdom. I looked back to Gumball to see a worried expression on his face. I walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Gummy?" I said. He gave a small smile, but I still saw worry in his eyes. "I will retire for the day. Thank you once again Fionna." I gave him a smile, "It was my pleasure serving you today Gummy." I winked and walked away. Cake had to stay, well, wanted to stay with Lord. So, I was going home alone.

I was a little shaken at the last thing Ice Queen told me. "_I can tell you this, you won't survive."_ The words played in my head over and over again, seeing the blood lust in the queen's eyes show brighter each time I remembered. It was dark by the time I reached the tree house and I was exhausted. I let out a sigh as I opened the door to an empty home. Stumbling upstairs, not bothering for dinner, I get ready for bed.

I showered, then changing into a red tank top with red shorts (which were well above my knees) and then started on brushed my waist length blonde hair. Finally satisfied, I decided to go downstairs. I was watching TV when the air turned chilled. I went to grab a blanket from upstairs, and back down to see an evil ginning Ice Queen. Not having my sword with me, I cursed at myself for not being prepared. "What's your deal Ice Queen?" her small frail blue hands growing with ice as she had giant spiked ice fists. "Crap." I said as the blow in my gut flew me to the wall. One of the spikes dug into my side and I groaned. Lifting a hand from the burning pain, I saw blood. The queen laughed, "I told you, you little pest."

XXXXX POV MARSHALL XXXXX

Heading over to Fionna's place seemed nice at this time. I had to tell how I feel before Gum-butt tells her. I already see how he looks at her like how I want to look at her. I was about to knock when I heard a cold bitter laugh from inside. "Fionna?" I said. Just then I heard a crash, and I burst on in. There floated the Ice Queen laughed at a crippled figure, all bloody and in pain. I suddenly saw who it was, "Fionna!" I rushed to her and saw her holding her side. The Ice Queen spoke, "She will die for humiliating me! She has taken too many princes from me now and it will end here!" She held up her hands as I came at her with my bass axe. She quickly dodged and sent a chill through the room. Blue sparked from her fingers and Fionna was suddenly a block of bloody blue ice. Growing hot from anger I swung like a mad man at the bitch who hurt my human. _Had I just called her mine? _I thought. _Yes, she's my human. The girl I loved ever since she was 13. _Finally, I hit the queen. She cried a blood curling scream and froze everything around her, including me. Her arm healed way too quickly, I can't even heal that fast, and had to watch as the queen floated Fionna away as a block of ice. The look on Fi's face sent me into a state of horror. I've never seen her so scared. I couldn't move. Twitching with hot rage, I breathed in and morphed. Thinking of a fire fox, the ice around me melted. As soon as I was out enough I turned back to the normal vampire king I am, and chopped away the ice at my feat. I lost her. No, I thought. I'll get my Fi back at all costs.

XXXX POV FIONNA XXXX

Chilled to the bone and pain raging through me. It was all I felt. I have never felt so defeated and weak. The Ice Queen, sitting at her throne, pondering what would be best the way of punishment I bet. Her long white hair twirling about with her small blue hands. She unfroze my face as long as I wouldn't talk. I only agreed to get a fresh breath. Was Marshall coming? I sighed, and shivered. "Stop shivering!" The Ice Queen ordered. I only nodded and did best to stop. It was hard with my hair a wet mess from being unfroze, and my body getting frostbitten by the minute. I looked down, finally brave enough to see the damage, only to see my body in a blood covered ice cube. I could see my arms that had lost their feeling, wrapped around the wound. It still hurt, but what did I care if I couldn't really feel its full impact. My breath came raggedy, and being able to see my breath even clearer meant it was getting colder. The Ice Queen then tapped her chin with her finger, "You have caused me so much trouble you insolent child." Her white eyes filled with anger suddenly and she stood, walking towards me. "You, only you were in my way. And now I can end it." She paused, and gave a toothy smile. "How about I kill you with your own sword? I could go get it and stab it through your worthless little heart." She laughed at the thought. I only shivered, "STOP SHIVERING!" The queen yelled, cold wind shooting from her. Her eyes showed only revenge and complete insanity.

I couldn't stop shivering, my teeth chattered without me realizing and cold claws swiped at my face. I yelped, but stayed silent. I looked down and saw my reflection in the ice. Four red claw marks marked the side of my face. A drop of red slid down my cheek and I wept a tear. Holding back the others, to show I was not weak. It was hard, but I was able. The queen smiled, "How about I tie weights to your limbs, and watch you drown in a slow painful death?" She clapped her hands, "Oh how perfect would that be!" She began to walk away when she turned around and slash at the other side of my face, "I just had to do it. Now you have matching scratches." The Ice Queen walked away satisfied and I finally wept into the cold, hard ice. Why did it have to be? Why do I have to be Fionna the failure as a hero? Will Marshall come after me? Of course he would, he's my bro. I only wish I could've told him sooner I've moved on from PG. He is the one I wanted ever since I met him… My weeping continued and froze on my check leaving ice in its wake.

**AN: Please Review. Comments, ** **Criticisms, and such. Or even if you have Ideas. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Disclaimers and Jazz. Arigato for who have reviewed and followed my story.**

Chapter 2

XXXX POV MARSHALL XXX

_"Marshy, I'm so cold." A tiny voice whispered, cutting into the wind. It was a snowing waste land, and with the wind I couldn't see a thing. "Marshy…" The voice was taunting now. "Marshy, come save me." I walked forward, breaking through the storm to find at the end Fionna standing in front of me. "Fionna, " I whispered. Just then, the little face that was filled with hope became complete fear. Then an ice blade went through her chest, poking out the front. "FIONNA!" I ran towards her, not even getting closer, "You will never win boy. She'll be dead and you'll be too late." Then the Ice Queen showed herself, grinned, and left. I dropped to my knees and wept for the girl I loved. "Marshall?" her voice called, I snapped my head up, and she was gone._

I woke up to a certain cat shaking the life out of me. "MARSHALL-LEE WHAT THE GLOB HAPPENED!" Still laying on the floor, I started to sit up. After breaking myself out I passed out from not eating enough red and from the shock of loosing Fiona. Oh my glob, Fionna! I need to get to her. Who knows what that crazy cougar will do to her? The room was still chilled and I still had to answer Cake. "Ice Queen took Fionna. And I'm going to get her." The cat walked over to pool of blood by the wall. "Is this?" I nodded and was almost on the verge of spilling tears. Fionna. Her face the last time I saw it was stricken with horror and fear. I clearly remember how crumpled and defeated she looked when she lay there. Cake was balling uncontrollably and I went over and by her. "Call your boyfriend and stay with him. I'll bring Fiona back." The feline looked at me with a tear stained face and nodded. Not even bothering to call first she bolted out the door the candy kingdom.

Ice Queen has gotten stronger by the looks of it, and I need to find out how. And how did she heal that damn fast. Running a hand through my raven black hair, I sighed and ran upstairs suddenly remembering something. There, lying on the floor of Fionna's and Cake's room was her silly bunny hat. I shoved the hat in my over-the-shoulder bag, and her retractable sword, and then floated downstairs. I slung my red ax bass over my shoulder was about to fly out the door when I flew into a certain pink prince. "What do you want Gum-butt?" I growled. Really not needed him to waste my time I go around him and keep going. "Is it true?" Gumball whispered. Not bothering to look back, I stop, "Yah. And I'm going to get her. Don't bother following, you'll just be in the way." Continuing to fly on I barely heard what Prince Gum-wad whispered again. "Bring her back safe." "I plan on it." I muttered back. Please let little blue be all right. I've never seen Ice Queen looking for a kill before. The most drastic thing I've heard she had done was combine parts of different Princes. I shivered at the thought. Then almost laughing at the prospect of Fionna and Cake always fainted; she told me the story and blushes from embarrassment. Flying pretty fast, I finally reach the outskirts of the ice kingdom. It's then that I realize that something was different. The once clear blue sky, now littered with storm clouds, and a blizzard whipping ravaging. Hearing something like a squawk up ahead, I squint my eyes only to see a lone penguin. I floated up, knowing no harm could come from a measly penguin and jumped back a little after finally seeing it clearly. The penguin had red beady eyes, and foam escaped at the edges of its mouth and trailed down the little body. Then, it lunged. Easily dodging, I float higher out of its reach and continue forward. What has gotten into those little things? It might also be the same thing that happened to the Ice Queen, I wonder. Running a hand through my now wet raven hair, I realize if I weren't a vampire I'd be chilled to the bone. My eyes do hurt like an SOB though. The wind gets stronger as I approach to my destination. No little blizzard though is going to stop me from getting my Fionna. Gripping my ax bass I suddenly think of her condition and stop mid air. Is she bleeding to death? Oh glob. Now flying at full speed, which wasn't fast enough for my taste since I AM in a blizzard, a single tear runs down my cheek as I think that if I don't reach her in time, I can never tell her…

XXXXXPOV FIONNAXXXX

Ice Queen has returned and sends off her savage looking Gunter off. What was the deal with the Penguins rabid look? I don't give it much though as I realize how dizzy I feel. My vision hazy, my head drops to the side and the evil witch of a women laughs. "Really girl, I thought this would be more of a challenge! Oh well, this is for disappointing me." She unfreezes me and drop down to the ground agonizing in pain. Gripping my side tighter, I notice how chilled I really am. I sneeze and Ice Queen rushes to me and kicks me painfully in the gut. "QUIET!" She shrieks in pure insanity. Marshall suddenly runs through my mind. Will I live to see him again? My thinking is stopped when the Ice Queen talks again. "I hear reports of that sexy vampire king (AN: You're Dang right he sexy! XD) rushing to your rescue." She lets out a shrieking laughter while holding her gut. "Oh, it's priceless. The bad vampire coming to save a damsel in distress, how long have you been banging that one?" I would've punched her if I could. Barely breathing as it is, I sneeze again. "AHH!" She screams. "You are so annoying!" She kicks me again. it causes me to bleed out of my side even more. Blissful darkness was clouding my eyes as I start to drift off. The last thing I notice is a dark figure rushing through the window and my name being called.

It's so dark. I hear my name being called, but I want to stay here. I don't feel pain here. Can I stay forever? Then a figure pops in front of me. "Come back Fionna." Marshall held out his hand. Looking at it, "I don't want to leave. It's peaceful here. And look!" I exclaim loudly as I imagine my favorite hill and lay down. Marshall Lee lays next to me and I sigh. "Marshall?" "Hmmm?" I fidgeted with my hands, "Can you stay here with me?" He laughed softly. "I am only your imagination. I can stay as long as you want." Wait, where's the real Marshall? As if reading my mind he sits up and shakes my shoulders. "You need to wake up!" The voice sounded so real. It was like he was really in front of me. Then everything turned white. A deep voice bellowed, "You are not to die yet adventuress. Go back to your world!" Then it was dark again and pain enveloped me. I felt two strong arms around me and something wet dripping on my face. I took a deep breath in and groggly opened my eyes. "Marshall?" His head snapped up from mind and he hheld me closer. "You're awake! I thought you were gone Fionna, I thought you were gone." He whispered the last part and I winced as it suddenly hurt to breathe. I took in his appearance and saw him caked in blood. My blood. "Marshall."

**AN: Comment, critisize, and all that junk. I'm asking for ideas too! And advice on my writing style.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own the characters and all that. Sorry it short, I'll make up for it in due time! But other than that enjoy! And thank you for those who have followed me this far. I COULD DIE HAPPY CAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE! *happy tears* YAYY! *feints* **

**-Fionna- I think she literally died happy. Ha.**

**-Cake- NO! WAKE UP I NEED YOU TO WRITE MY BABY OKAY! *claws my face***

*** wakes up* OW!**

**-Marshall Lee- On with the show.**

Chapter 3

XXXXX MARSHALL LEE POV XXXXXX

_She was there, but in a heap on the floor. My rage boiled and I leapt through the entrance and kicked off Ice Queens crown. Not soon after, it was somehow pulled back to her and placed back on her white head of hair. Her eyes were glowing white, enraged I had come to stop her. The bell blue dress she wore was turning black and her skin a navy blue. "What the hell?" I muttered. My axe bass was now raised above my head and I advanced. Swinging at her head, she duck and planted a kick to my gut. Then almost immediately after, she sent blood red icicles whizzing past my head. Barely missing them I flew at her again, faked to hit her in her gut and ended up upper cutting her jaw. Not missing a beat I cut my axe into her chest. She screamed. It was horrible and I had to shield my eyes so I wouldn't go deaf. Then, she started laughing. I looked up and saw her holding the axe bass in her hand and her free of any wound. "Marshall Lee, the oh so famous, Vampire King, you've underestimated me. Take the girl, she isn't much of a challenge anymore." She backed up towards a wall when a black hole emerged. "I will kill her. Soon I will show my power and get my princes." Ice Queen then looked me in the eye, "Oh and Marshy, mummy dearest says hi." And before I could reply she stepped into the hole and was gone. I flew up and hit the wall where she disappeared with my axe. Too angry for words, I suddenly felt scared. "Fionna." I turned and there she was. _

-In the Candy Kingdom Infirmary_

I was barley listening to the pink prince until he started saying what the Doctor Ice Cream had said. "They are trying to recover her from blood loss, but it's hard since she is the only human. I have took some DNA and multiplied its code and," He rambled on with his science talk then ended, "We still don't know if it's enough. Fionna also has a broken rib and bruised stomach. Some frostbite, considering her toes are now purple and so are her fingers." He stopped and breathed. My gaze took sudden interest in the floor. How could I let her go through this? For glob sakes, I haven't gone through sort of thing and I'm over a thousand years old! "One last thing." I looked up, there was more? "She has slipped into a coma. We don't know if or when she'll wake up." If? What do you mean if? Deciding to just nod, I realized if I talked I would end up screaming and that wouldn't help this situation. Floating out a window, I sat on a nearby tree and breathed in the fresh air. I pulled out Fionna's silly bunny hat and rubbed the soft material between my fingers. A single tear fell on the hat and I quickly shoved it back into my bag. Thinking back to what Ice Queen said, Marshall froze. Had she really gone to Mom? Why would Mom give her that kind of power? Running a hand through my hair, I let out a frusterated sigh and stood up. My clothes were still bloody, so I might as well go home and change. Then, I thought to myself, lets pay a little visit to Heather Aabadeer.

**AN: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! IM SOOOOO SORRY IT'S SHORT. I've been tired of late, and I have no idea for my story right now. I will try to post and much longer chapter after this that will satisfy your reading needs. But questions.**

**Why did Heather do this?**

**How is Marshall going to get revenge on Ice Queen?**

**Will Fionna come out of a coma?**

**What will Gumball do about his feelings for Fionna?**

**And how well is Cake reacting to her sister being in a life threatening coma?**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear comments criticisms and all that. IDEAS ARE NEEDED!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

** AN: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! It's been REAL hectic at my house and I haven't had the time to be typing. IF YA'LL ARE STILL WITH ME I THANK YOU! I saw how many reviews and followers I had the other day and almost cried! My first story and I get that many! (It may not seem much to you but I am eternally grateful!) On with the show! *sniffle* I'm so happy…**

XXXXXX Fionna POV XXXXXX

My vision was completely white. Or was that the scenery? Looking down, I could see myself so that explained part of it. But how could a place be so white, unless you were in the Ice Kingdom. Even there you could see the sky though.

Deciding to walk I realize how hard it is to move. My legs feel like dead weights like after running with wolves with Marshall. Marshall! Where is he? Wait… where is everyone? Opening my mouth to yell out his name, it takes a minute to even remember how to speak. Wait, remember to speak?

Taking in a deep breath I finally yell. "Marshy!" My voice then echoes. Like it would when I would be in his cave. Then suddenly my scenery is changing. How? I'm not even moving. The familiar dark forest is passing by me and I'm standing in front of Marshall.  
He looked horrible. His cloths, dried with blood, and he has the saddest look on his face. Marshall wasn't even floating. He was just sitting in front of his cave.

"Marshall!" I say, but it falls on deaf ears. Finally able to gain use of my legs, I walk my way up to the vampire. "Marshall?" Waving a hand in front of his face, it gains no response. Swinging my leg to kick him I almost fall over as it goes right through him. I shrieked. What's going on.

Marshall gave a visible shudder. Was that because of me? Running a hand through his arm, he holds his arm and shuddered again "What the hell. I can't get cold." Then he stares at his arm, "I must be losing it." Marshall-Lee tips his head back and looks at the pale moon. "Fionna. Why did this happen?" He sighs and shuts his eyes.

I want to comfort him. He looks so lonely. Thinking hard, I sit in front of him criss cross** (AN: Criss cross apple sauce!)** and tap my chin. If he can feel it when I run my hand through him, I wonder if I can touch anything.

Wait! If I'm a ghost (what I suspect I am) then can I move things like in that scary movie Cake showed me. Uh, Paranormal something? I think it had a number after it. 3? Yah. Paranormal 3. I shivered thinking about that movie.

Do I have to actually touch something or just think about it? Reaching out to touch a stick I focus hard on picking it up. The stick lies under my hand and I can feel it. Wrapping my fingers around it, I tighten my hold and think harder about having the thing in my hand. Finally I lift my hand and the stick comes with! Yes!  
Focusing harder I try to write in the loose sand.

XXXXXX SEXY VAMPIRE ( YOU KNOW WHO ;) ) POV XXXXXXX

Sitting beside my cave, I decided to think. I need to surprise my mother, not have her expect my appearance. So, I can't go in now or she'll be ready and my mother and I aren't really communicating of late. You know with her wanting me to take up the family business and becoming SUPER evil and all. Not my brightest moment when I took the amulet.

Leaning my head back I looked at the pale moon in the night sky. When I visit my mom, will Fionna be okay? Sighing I close my eyes.

All of a sudden a cold feeling went through my mid-section and I shuddered. Shaking it off, then suddenly the cold feeling just went through my arm.

"What the hell?" A thought suddenly popped in my head. "I can't get cold." Staring at my arm like a foreign object, "I must be losing it." Tears almost surfaced as images went through my head of her bleeding. The worse part? I swear her heart stopped. She was paler than usual and the blood on her made me want to give up red forever. I never want to see the color red again unless it's the blush on her cheeks.

"Fionna. Why did this happen?" Sighing I tipped my head back again and shut my eyes. Trying to get that image out of my head, I tried to think of ways to get my stubborn mother to talk.  
Slight movement caught my vampire ears attention and I flipped my eyes open and looked at the source of the noise. A stick that was laying near me was suddenly drawing in the dirt. No, it was writing.  
Leaning forward I uttered one confused word, "What?" Those three words had all of my attention.

It's me, Fionna!

"How?" I asked. I could tell it was her by the weird cursive handwriting **(AN: Pretend its cursive for lil ol me!)** Gum Wad taught her. I guess it's coming in handy.  
I don't know! All I know is that I woke up in white and I said your name, and then I came here! I'm scared though. How do I go back in my body?  
Her writing curved and I had to scoot forward to read the rest. She's scared? Oh course she is idiot, I thought to myself. And how does she go back in her body? Wait, if she's out of her body that must mean that her coma is worse than I thought. She's very near death if her spirit is out roaming about.

Cupping my chin, I thought. How? Snapping my fingers together, "I know! Gum-butt should know about this stuff! Let's go bunny!" As I got up I remembered a trick from back in the nightosphere that let me see the dead. Saying a few words I could feel my eyes change a little and everything was a little more defined.

Another thing was, I could see bunny. Her blonde hair was cascading down her back to the back of her knees and her usual blue attire is white. Her eyes were different too. They weren't the shining blue I came to adore, but a glowing silver. There was no whites of her eyes left.

She was still breathtaking. Holding out my hand her eyes bulged as she realized I could see her. She took my hand and her face contorted as she tried to focus on something. She was speaking something, but it looked like she was on mute.

"I can't hear you."

Her face saddened and Fionna's hand slipped through mine. She concentrated again and picked up the stick and wrote.

To be able to touch things I have to focus. I guess that includes you.

The adventuress gave a sad smile.

"It's all right bunny. We'll fix this. And was that you earlier that left me cold?"

She nodded and stood up straight. Something I just noticed now was, she was floating.

"You know, you're floating right?

Her eyes widened and looked down. She tried jumping and realized she didn't coming back down. Fionna's mouth opening in a silent laugh and I laughed with her.

"So, think of Gumball and I'll meet you there. I need to, uh, change." I gestured to my shirt and she nodded. Bunny looked ahead and suddenly took on an image of a very bright light. The light shot forwards toward the candy kingdom.

Laughing and running a hand through my raven hair, I went in the cave than inside my side and went to change. When I started back towards Gum butt's palace, I was still thinking of ways to talk with mom without her turning me all evil and junk.

** AN: Thank you for reading! If ya'll have anymore suggestions let me know! Please review! It makes me soo happy when I see the number go up! I'll try and insert the ideas ya'll have because, well, I like em! Still, I can't thank you guys enough if you're still with me. I'll try and write more and I might be writing more stories! For instance if any of you like Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, Rise of the Guardians, and... uhhh... I'm not on my word on MY computer so idk. (I'm on mom's computer since she has internet) I'll post soon! Hope this makes up for the short chapter. TELL ME IF THIS CHAPTER IS OKAY PLZ! Happy Holidays to you all! EEEEP! *can't contain excitment***


End file.
